Kiss kiss, bye bye
by TheRealSnowWhite
Summary: Felicity is 8 years old. Her mother Julia was a ex model with flame coloured hair and red lips, nicknamed The Rose. Her blood was just as red as her name. After the trial, her mother's will leaves her in the care of her toyboy. REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. A screaming mouth

A loud, piercing scream woke the girl up. She blinked a few times, but when no more noises were made she decided it was just her dream. She shut her eyes, burrowing her head into the pillow.

A man's bellow of rage made her sit straight up.

The girl held her breath and slid out of bed, trying to make as little noise as possible. She crept across the floor, dodging her toys and kneeling down by her door. She opened it a crack, putting her eye to the gap.

A tall man with short dark hair, and a dark goatee was pacing the living room of the holiday villa. Her father. He was bellowing at a woman, laid on the ground as if she had just been thrown there. A woman with large grey eyes, long red hair and lovely red lips. A beautiful woman, cowering in fear, sheltering her face.

The girl's mother.

Her father suddenly threw a vase at her mother, making her scream in fright again and the girl gasp behind the door. She quickly covered her mouth, not wishing to leave this terrifying spectacle.

"Ben, please stop! You'll wake Felicity, she's probably terrified!" Pleaded the girl's mother, large round tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't care Julia! I want the truth! Did you? Did you?" He bellowed, kicking a coffee table across the room where it shattered on the far wall.

"Please just calm down. We can talk about this in the morning, please just think of Felicity-"

"NO! We're going to talk about this now. And it doesn't matter if Felicity hears because she'll find out how her mother is a cheating, lying little bitch!" Her father grabbed her mother by the front of her blue dress, shaking her violently. The woman hung from his hands and grabbed his hands, trying desperately to get them to drop her.

"Tell me the truth!" His voice shook and the girl realised he was crying. He slammed her mother into a wall and she screamed again. "Just tell me the truth. Please Julia, tell me!"

She breathed in , her voice shaking for a couple of seconds, still pinned against the wall.

"Fine Ben. I slept with him a couple of times. Can you let me down now?"

He responded by putting a hand to her throat and pushing her further into the wall.

"How long did you see him?" He hissed, tears still falling from his eyes. "Was it serious?"

"No, no! It was just a silly little thing, just a few weeks. Nothing important I swear!"

"You're lying again!" He slammed her into the wall again. "I found the song words, I found the letters and I found the pictures!"

"Ben, I swear it wasn't anything-"

"You were going to leave me for him! You were going to run away with a silly little boy musician and leave your daughter with your mother! You were going to run out on me for what? Love? I love you more than life itself Julia. Why were you going to run away with someone who'd only leave you after he'd had enough? I adore you. I worship you. Why?"

Her mother stopped crying and suddenly looked angry, spiteful.

"I would leave you because you adore me Ben! You don't see me as a person, you see me as beauty. You see my face. You don't love me for a person, you love me for what I look like. What was that you used to say? That I was the very essence of perfection? That's why you ever wanted to be with me, because I was your view of perfection! Because you saw my shoots and you thought that I was an object. That's why I never loved you! He loved me for who I am. Still loves me. I only dumped him so I could get the best for my daughter by marrying you! I don't love you Ben, I love him!" She screamed, kicking out at her husband.

Him in his shock dropped her. Her mother rubbed at her neck than ran to the door where the girl was kneeling.

"I'm taking Felicity and I'm going back to him. Expect a divorce and the police in the next few days!" She shouted triumphantly and grabbed the door.

"Mummy no!" Screamed the girl.

Behind her mother, her father had picked up a table leg and swung at her head. Her other's eyes widened in surprise, and as if in slow motion, her legs crumpled and she collapsed onto the floor, dark red blood spilling onto the white carpet.

Her father dropped the table leg, and dropped to his knees as if in a daze. He started crying harder, sobs shaking his body.

"Julia…now your beauty will never fade." He wept, stroking the wound on the back of her head.

The girl started horrified. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She felt as if she'd been struck dumb.

Her father was still weeping, looking at his bloodied hands.

Then her mother sat up.

Both father and daughter stared in shock at her. But father gained his senses quickly.

He grabbed a plastic bag that had been under the coffee table and rammed it over her head, pulling it tight.

Her mother screamed and tried to struggle, but she had lost a lot of blood. Too much to fight back.

She clawed at the bag, but her father held it tighter.

She screamed, her face leaving an imprint in the plastic bag.

A screaming mouth in a plastic womb.

The girl closed the door quietly. She sat against the door, shaking.

* * *

She must have fallen asleep there, because when she woke up, Californian sunlight was streaming through the window in her room. She stood up stiffly, and put an ear to the door. She couldn't hear anything outside so she gingerly opened the door.

The room was just how it was last night. The mess looked worse in light of day; furniture ripped and broken, cracks in the walls and a large pool of blood in the carpet. Dark red. The colour of her mother's hair.

But her mother wasn't here anymore. Neither was her father.

She had to tell someone.

* * *

**a/n: i just thought up of this, and it's a leetle different from most.**

**anyway, R&R ive got tons of the story.**

**the secret identity of mother's lover will not be revealed for a few chappies, until Felicity knows.**

**and yesturday, on the 22nd, i went on to a McFly singing and actully met Harry and Tom.**

**yesturday was the greatest day of my life.**

**tom was actully unexpectedly tiny and poorly lol.**

**devildrummagirl**


	2. Meet me by the riverbank

Maggie Howard bustled to her front door, licking her fingers free of the last remains of her breakfast. The doorbell rang again.

"I'm a coming, I'm a coming…" She called, unlocking the door and opening it.

The little girl from next door was stood on the doorstep in her pink pyjamas. Maggie hadn't seen much of her since they'd arrived three days ago at the holiday villa. The father was strange but the mother looked a lot like that ex model Julia Cumberland. Last night they'd had a stonker of a row but Maggie hadn't thought it was her business to pry into it.

Anyway, the tiny black haired thing was just stood on her doorstep, staring blankly at Maggie.

"What's wrong erm, Felicity is it?"

The girl nodded, brushing her hair behind her ears.

"So what's happened then?"

"Daddy killed mummy."

* * *

An hour later, Felicity had been wrapped up in a large blanket and given a cup of hot chocolate. She was sat outside the villa, Maggie's arm wrapped around her shoulders. Police officers were swarming around the house, people in white body suits coming in and out the house, carrying bits and pieces in clear plastic zip bags. One officer was talking to her new friend Maggie. 

"So did you hear anything from the house last night Ms Howard?"

"I heard shouts but nothing specific. The villas are pretty secluded from the residential houses."

"Did you notice anything last night after the noise stopped?"

"I was in bed, so I don't know what happened."

"And Felicity came to you?"

"Yes, she rang my doorbell about nine times then I answered the door. I asked what was wrong and she just told me that her father had killed her mother."

"Right, right." The officer wrote carefully in his notebook, the tip of his tongue sticking out. The balding man then turned to Felicity.

"Right, sweetheart, I want you to tell me everything that happened last night."

"Mummy and daddy went out for a meal, and mummy put me to bed. Later, I don't know when, mummy screamed and it woke me up. I got up and opened the door a little bit so I could see what was happening. Daddy was yelling things at mummy and she was screaming back. She said she didn't want to wake me up. Then daddy picked mummy up and kept hitting her into the wall. He kept shouting about the truth. Then mummy said that it hadn't meant anything. Then daddy said she was lying. Mummy started shouting at daddy, saying that she didn't ever love daddy and that she was going to leave him for someone, she didn't say who. But daddy hit her with something and she fell down, bleeding. Daddy started crying and said something about beauty not fading. Then she woke up again and he put a bag over her head. I stopped watching after that, I was just so scared….I think I fell asleep after that, because I woke up this morning."

Maggie suddenly burst into tears beside her. "You brave girl. You poor little thing…." She hugged the girl, sobbing.

"Well done Felicity. Now-"

Another officer ran up to him suddenly.

"Sir, we've found the suspect." He whispered in the interviewer's ear, still loud enough for Felicity to hear.

"And the body?"

"With the suspect. He won't leave the body, not until he sees his daughter."

"We can't let her see the body!"

"He won't give us the body until he sees his daughter."

* * *

Felicity had been driven to a riverbank by the officer. A pretty place, with low hanging trees and wild roses growing in clumps. 

Her father was sat by the bank, five officers standing around him.

"Daddy…" She walked slowly up to him. He turned to her and gave a wide smile.

"Felicity! Come here, I want to show you something." He patted the ground next to him with dark red hands.

Felicity sat down as she was told. Her father started giggling. "Look in the water! Look, look!" He pointed out into the water.

Her mother was laid in the water. She'd been posed and very carefully. A garland of the wild roses from the river bank had been placed on her red hair, a rose between her teeth. But her eyes were still wide open, terrified grey eyes that stared straight into the eyes of her daughter.

Felicity screamed and tried to get up. Her father grabbed her arms tightly, keeping her sat on the floor.

"They called her the rose when she was a model…now she'll be beautiful for ever. She'll be mine forever. Ours. Can't you see that?" He whispered in his daughter's ear. She struggled crying.

"You killed mummy! You killed her! Murderer!" She wept, kicking her legs out.

"I had to! She was going to abandon you. She wanted to leave me!" He got up, hands still digging tight into his daughter's arms.

A handcuff snapped around one of his wrists. He dropped his daughter who ran to an officer screaming. The other one snapped around his other wrist and he tried to get back to the river.

"No, no! I have to be with Julia! I have to stay with her!"


	3. The trial

"Felicity! Come down here please!"

Felicity had been moved to the house of her grandmother, Heather Cumberland. Her mother's will had chosen Felicity's guardian, but the family lawyers were unwillingly to work on it until after the trial of her father, so she'd spent the last seven months at the house of her plump, friendly maternal grandmother.

She was going to be a witness, something that was frightening her immensely. She didn't want to look at her father again. She couldn't recognise her father in the man he'd become.

She'd always thought he loved her mother. But now she knew he had loved her too much.

"Felicity! Come now!"

Felicity walked down the stairs slowly. She came into the living room where her grandmother was sat next to a small, rather rattish looking man. The lawyer.

"Please sit down Miss Cumberland." He licked his lips nervously and twiddled with his glasses. "As you know, your father's trial is reaching the final stages. The actual court bit is being done now. Witnesses are being called this week before judgment is being called. In three weeks or so, you will be moved to the house of the guardian named in your mother's will."

"What if I want to stay here?" She asked blankly. She didn't want to move from her grandma's house to the home of one of her mother's obscure friends.

"I'm afraid your mother was quite adamant."

"Where is she going? To one of my daughter's friends or to a home?" Asked her grandmother, her voice shaking slightly.

"No. Your daughter asked in her will that Felicity was moved to the house of her ex-boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend? The last boyfriend she had before Ben was that ridiculous race car driver! My daughter wouldn't leave her only child to that tit!" Her grandmother snorted angrily.

"No, not him. She choose the man she was going to leave her husband for to look after Felicity."

Felicity and her grandmother stared at the lawyer in shock.

"Julia left her daughter to her toy boy and not her mother? Are you sure that document is real?"

"Yes, it's very real. She signed it in my presence and asked me to make sure that you didn't contest what she'd put."

"So I have to live with mummy's boyfriend?"

* * *

Felicity swung her legs on the bench, watching her smart black shoes instead of looking forwards. 

The court room felt stifling. There were so many people here! It seemed that the 'ROSE GETS VIOLENTLY PRUNED BY HUSBAND' murder was the celebrity case of the year.

And she'd have to go up and give evidence against her father.

He was sat in the dock, pale, dishevelled, handcuffed. He'd lost a lot of weight since Felicity had last seen him, his eyes far too large for his face and his skin pale and drawn. He sat, rocking himself backwards and forwards, not apparently aware of his surroundings.

"The case for the prosecution is thus: Benjamin Elvert did wilfully and knowingly murder his wife Julia Cumberland on the night of the fifteenth of January 2007. His daughter Felicity Cumberland saw him commit this crime. He was found by the body and confessed to the crime. The evidence is irrefutable, so I urge the jury to give a swift and harsh sentence to this man.

His wife wanted to leave him, to go and be with the man she loved. She wanted to be in a relationship with someone who she loved and who loved her. She wanted a better life for herself and her daughter.

But Mr Elvert could not face this. He could not face the woman who he worshiped and adored leaving him. So he killed her in cold blood so he could keep her beauty for himself. This was a selfish crime. He murdered her so she would never leave him.

A criminal psychologist has said that Mr Elvert was madly obsessed with his wife. She was his view of perfection; she had been a model, which is why Mr Elvert fell in love with her in the first place. He loved her beauty, not the woman herself."

The prosecution lawyer, a sharp nosed woman, sat down. Her counterpart the defence lawyer stood up. He was a young man with short brown hair.

"Thank you, my esteemed college. The case for the defence is that my client Benjamin Elvert loved his wife and daughter. Why would he kill the woman he loved? True, she had threatened to leave him for her boyfriend but these plans never came into fruition. She still married my client.

This makes me doubt that she even loved this boyfriend of hers. Perhaps he was just a way to try and re-live her glory days. She was after all, almost ten years older. The photos found in her possession-"

A screen was dropped and the lawyer withdrew a remote, clicking at it. Felicity's grandmother suddenly covered the girl's eyes with her hand.

"-show that perhaps this was not, as it has been called, a relationship. I put forward that the main witness miss-identified the killer of her mother. It was not her father, but in fact her mother's ex-lover. Mr Elvert got the blood on his hands from trying to help his wife. He wouldn't leave the body of his wife because he didn't want her body to be harmed."

Her grandmother removed her hand from in front of Felicity's eyes, muttering something about indecent photos.

* * *

The next three days were pretty hellish. Evidence, after evidence, after evidence…..she didn't even know that her mother's boyfriend could write songs, let alone he'd wrote one for her. 

Then, she was called up to the stand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I do."

"Sit down Miss Cumberland." The judge smiled at Felicity warmly and she sat down, legs shaking. The sharp nosed woman got up, smiling at her.

"Miss Cumberland, could you describe what happened exactly the night your mother died?"

And she had to tell the story again, in front of all these people. She saw her grandmother crying silently. She saw her father twitch in the dock. One man that she didn't recognise was sat almost crying at the very back of the courtroom.

Then it was the turn of the defence lawyer. He paced in front of the witness stand, smirking.

"Miss Cumberland, were you asleep before the attack on your mother?"

"Yes."

"So it's possible that you were still sleepy?"

"I guess."

"So it could have been any man attacking your mother, but because you were still half asleep you assumed it was your father?"

"No! It was daddy!"

"It's possible because you were tired that it could have been your mother's spurned lover?"

"Objection, speculative."

"Over ruled."

"Thank you your honour. So, because you were tired and you were sleepy you accused your innocent father of killing your mother."

"Objection, badgering the witness."

"Yes Mr Sharp. Remember the witness is a child."

The lawyer breathed in sharply, angrily.

"Okay, okay. Did you ever meet your mother's lover?"

"No."

"So he could-"

"Mr Sharp you have already been accused of speculation. Do not make me over turn my decision!"

"Fine. No more questions your honour."

The next day, her grandmother was in the stand and Maggie the kind woman from America. Mr Sharp was getting more and more desperate, and the judge was telling him off more and more.

Then, her grandmother wouldn't let her go to court.

"That toy boy of your mother's is in court today, and I won't have my grand-daughter listen to her mother's-" She breathed in sharply through her nose. "-escapades with him."

Felicity was perfectly happy to avoid meeting him. She didn't want to see him, the man who (she felt) had caused the death of her mother.

And to think she'd have to go live with him!

* * *

"The jury has declared you guilty Mr Elvert. I myself found this case a disturbing one. You killed your wife in cold blood when you found that she no longer loved you. And in front of your child! I hereby sentence you to a minimum of life in prison with no chance of appeal."

* * *

**A/N: I know the court bit seemed very short, but that's simply to show that there was no chance of Felicity's father getting away with it. His denfence was pretty weak ('Well, it might have been his wife's ex lover despite an eye witness!') and he openly confessed to killing her.**

**So, next chapter, Felicity has to meet her new guardian.**

**So try and guess who it is!**

**devildrummagirl**


	4. Flat 4A

"I can't believe I'm doing this. Handing over my only grandchild to a complete stranger….if your mother hadn't wanted this, I'd be suing everyone I could to keep you."

"If mummy hadn't wanted this, I wouldn't be here."

So…

The day had finally arrived.

Her grandmother had pulled up outside the apartment block where her new guardian lived. It looked pretty bleak. Felicity sighed and undid her seatbelt.

"Why would mummy want me to live with him? I never met him."

"I suppose she didn't want you dad bringing you up if she died- I can see **now** why she wouldn't want that!- but I'm your grandmother. You'd be better off with me. I'm going to do my best to get you home with me, okay? This is just a temporary thing."

"Yes grandma." Felicity opened the door and stepped out the car, before walking round to the boot. Her grandmother un-popped it for her. She pulled out her pink trolley suitcase from between the boxes of her things. "I'll get him to pick up the boxes, they're too heavy for me."

"Okay sweetheart. You okay ringing the buzzer on your own?"

"Yeah, grandma. I can do it."

She dragged her case which gave a rather cheerful tumbly noise to the big, rather imposing doors of the flats. They were locked, a box for a security code to the left, the buzzer box to the right.

What flat was it again?

Felicity checked the back of her hand. Flat 4A.

She pressed the little steel button marked 4A and it gave a tinny buzz. A speaker crackled as someone swore in the background.

"Er yeah hello? Who's there?"

The first words spoken to her by her guardian. He had a heavily accented voice that had a soft edge to it. Rather like her father.

"It's Felicity Cumberland. I'm being dropped off by my grandmother today and I need help with my stuff."

"Oh. Right."

"So can you come down or let me up at least?"

"Oh yeah. I'll be down in a minute, I've just got up kay?"

"Okay."

Then he rung off.

Felicity walked back to the car with her case, where her grandmother was unloading boxes.

"He's coming down in a minute. He's just woken up."

"Just woken up? He's known for weeks that you're coming today! Lazy prat…." Muttered her grandmother fiercely.

"Don't be mean grandma he seemed perfectly nice on the speakerphone." Felicity sat down on the curb mournfully, resting her arms on top of her knees. "And if I'm gonna live here you have to be polite."

* * *

He took forty minutes to come downstairs. Felicity had been timing it on the bracelet-watch her mother had gotten her last Christmas. 

He came running out the building, panting. "Sorry just ran down the stairs- I'm on the top floor so…"

"Oh really?" Asked Felicity's grandma coldly. "Well, you're about to get even more out of breath." She dropped the heaviest box in his arms. He gave a grunt but turned back to the block of flats.

It took another hour for all the things to be carried upstairs. He was the only one carrying them up.

Felicity stayed sat on the curve, drawing on the pavement with a rock.

"Well, that's the last box. I guess I should introduce myself, really." A large, freckled hand hovered over her shoulder. She put her hand in it and shook it, her hand feeling swamped.

"So what's your name then?" Felicity asked blankly.

"Danny. Danny Jones." She turned round to meet him properly face to face.

* * *

He was a bit shorter than her father, slightly round faced. But it was a friendly face with smiling blue eyes. His faced was freckled, and surrounded by dark brown curly hair. He was good looking she supposed, at least better than her father, the only other man she'd really known. 

"Felicity Cumberland."

"Yeah I know. I er, knew your mother."

"Yes. I guessed that. I'm eight, I'm not stupid."

"Sorry. So, you wanna say goodbye to your nan and come upstairs?"

She nodded and stood up. She kissed her grandmother on the cheek.

"I'll call you tonight at eight o'clock Felicity okay?"

She nodded and picked up her case.

"I can carry that for you if you like…"

"I can do it." She walked to the door, looking back to her grandmother once.

* * *

**A/N: Well, someone did guess it! (I swear xxhsmfanaticxx that you have hacked into my computer! You saw through my clever ruse! lol...)**

**Anyways, thanks for all reviews so far. They make me smile! And cheer me up immensely, as at the moment my arse seems large and I have a possible spot on my top lip. So...**

**And it occured to me that all us JML FF readers and writers are like a community. We're all nice to each other and review and read each others stories...**

**So, anyways, I might put up any chapter very soon.**

**Untangling slinkys,**

**devildrummagirl**


	5. First impressions

The girl was quiet. She was thin and pale, with long black plaits that gave her the look of Wednesday from the Adams family. I mean, yeah she's been through a lot but kids her age are normally more talkative. She just dragged her case up the stairs not saying a thing.

She did look just like her mother though. The same grey eyes, the same full lips. Julia must have felt like she was looking in a mirror every time she looked at her daughter.

It still hurt it think her name, after what'd happened to her.

I felt guilty. So guilty.

Sometimes I just wished that I hadn't met her in the first place, whether that would have made a difference.

And then the phone call from her lawyer.

She'd left me her daughter.

Me?!?

Because I know how to look after children.

I'd never even met the kid.

And now she was walking silently beside me.

"So, er you like…stuff?"

She blinked at me, no expression on her face.

"Yes, I like stuff."

"Any stuff in particular?"

"I like reading. And watching TV."

"You're in luck then! Big, wide screen TV up in the flat."

"Really? A wide screen? At my home, we had a TV that took up an entire wall."

"Oh."

We were silent until we reached my front door. I opened it for her and she stepped in, dragging her case behind her.

"The back bedroom is yours, you wanna go unpack your stuff?"

"No. I'd like something to eat please."

"What do you want? I can-"

"No thank you, I'll get it myself. Where is your kitchen?"

"Just through there. Help yourself."

"I will." She left her case in the hall and walked in the direction I'd directed.

Strange child.

Julia had told me that her daughter was a happy sort of kid, but….

She's so quiet it's a bit unnerving.

"You okay in there?" I shouted to her. I'm so nervous having a kid around the house. Never had to look after one in my life. Keep thinking she's going to burn herself or cut herself or something stupid.

I shouldn't have done this. I should had left her with her Nan, or something.

She'll have to stay with her Nan lots anyway. I can't bring her with me 24/7. There's school and everything.

Ah man, I should not have done this.

That call from that lawyer just caught me off guard, and I found myself just agreeing before I thought about it. Then I couldn't back out. Told that she was all prepared, and besides, we have to follow the will cos it's the law.

When she's sixteen she can move out and at eighteen she can claim her mother's money.

Just have to wait ten years before I can have a normal life again.

* * *

"Everything done then eh?" I asked, smiling. She came back into the living room with a plate of baked beans and some bread. She nodded with a blank face and crouched at the end of the sofa, unwilling to sit back. 

"You can sit properly if you want." I asked anxiously. She shook her head again.

"I'm fine thank you."

"You want something on?" I asked, picking up the remote.

Silence with a head shake again.

"Okay…." I put on the footie and sat back.

I stopped paying attention to her for a bit until I heard a small voice say, "I'm done. Can I watch CBBC now?"

I turned back to her and saw she'd barely eaten. The crusts and half the bread had been left and she'd licked all the sauce off the beans but left them.

"Aren't you going to eat the beans then?"

"I don't want to eat them."

"You can't just waste them. Can't you just eat a few?"

She blinked at me then with sudden fury she threw the plate onto the floor where it smashed, sending food everywhere.

"I'm going to my room!" Felicity shouted, getting up and running off.

The slamming of a door echoed through the flat and two pictures on the wall smashed onto the floor.

I guess I didn't make a good first impression.

* * *

"Felicity…..Felicity…?" I knocked gently on her door. She'd been in there for three hours now, with the door locked tight. I had to go to the television studios in twenty minutes, and I couldn't leave her alone in the flat. 

"Go away." Came a muffled little voice. "I'm busy."

"We've got to go in twenty minutes, unless you wanna be left here on your own-"

The lock clicked and she flung the door open. She was crying, dried streaks of tears on her cheeks.

"Don't leave me alone! Don't leave me alone!" She whispered, chewing the ends of her plaits.

"I won't! What've you been doing in here eh?" I stepped in. She hadn't unpacked, apart from one thing that lay on the floor: a giant pack of crayons. They'd been worn down to stubs and littered the floor. Well, some of them; the reds, greys, whites, blues and skin colours.

"What you been drawing then?"

"I drew her. I didn't want to…but she's always there…." Felicity pointed a shaking finger at the far wall. I turned and met a horrible sight.

She'd drawn Julia on the wall. Dead Julia, Julia lying on a white carpet, a giant blood pool around her head.

It was so realistic.

The fear in her eyes….they stared down at me, as if accusing me.

I turned my head away, not wanting to look at it any longer.

"I see it all the time…" Whispered Felicity, who had her eyes squeezed tight shut. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, no… we'll just paint over it tomorrow. No damage."

"But she'll still be there won't she?"

"Not if we paint over her. Then the picture will be gone. What's your favourite colour?"

"Purple."

"Then we'll buy lots of purple paint and we'll paint this room. And we'll go out and buy you some purple stuff to go in here and it'll be all nice then won't it?"

"I guess."

"Come on, I've got to be on TV in fifteen minutes."

"TV?" She looked at me in confusion. "Why would you be on TV?"

"Oh, you'll soon find out. Come on." I picked her up. She was deceptively light, her thin limbs having little weight.

She looked like she was going to struggle for a moment, but laid her head on my shoulder instead.

* * *

**A/N: ahhhhhh the chapters have caught up with how far I've written...only two pages not up now lol...**

**I'm thinking of not going through all of Felicity's childhood, just going through to some point, then eight years later when she's only got two weeks left before she's allowed to move out.**

**So any ideas on this just tell me.**

**Listening to Eddie Izzard talking about twanging dead people into trees,**

**littledevildrummagirl**


	6. Tv and tantrums

Felicity watched in wonder as people bustled past her. Danny had taken her to some TV studios and she was sat somewhere in a chair that swamped her while he was off doing whatever it is that he does.

Perhaps he works in TV, Felicity thought.

She couldn't help but think that she'd know if she'd been a normal child. One that went to school, or was allowed to have her own television or a computer with the internet.

Her father hadn't wanted her to go out the house. She was only allowed the barest minimum of contact with the outside world.

"You're my special girl. You have to be kept separate from other children or you won't be as special anymore." He'd tell her when she asked to go to school or go out to the play park to make friends.

Her mother had snuck her out sometimes, but she'd done it less and less last year.

In the five months leading up to her mother and father's wedding.

She supposed that was when her mother was seeing Danny. When she had looked the happiest Felicity had seen in all her life.

It didn't matter now though.

She was sat quite contentedly in her chair when suddenly a skinny man with hair so blonde it was almost white in massive earphones and with a clipboard ran up to her.

"Are you Felicity?" He asked in such a high voice Felicity wondered if he was simply a very boyish woman.

"Ye-"

"Then come with me then. You're wanted off-stage!" He hissed, grabbing her hand.

She flinched but he merely grabbed her wrist and dragged her after him.

He stopped next to a camera that overlooked the stage.

"You be quiet." He hissed at her.

She was too stunned to speak.

There was a large audience sat in front of the stage, and they were cheering and clapping wildly. The stage was decorated to look like someone's living room and a man in glasses was sat behind a desk covered in pictures.

There were so many people.

And right in front of her, there was Danny, holding a guitar.

Is he a musician? Of course he is. Daddy said he was.

There were three other men, two stood next to him, one sat behind him on a drum kit.

Well, two looked grown up. The last looked little.

Suddenly, a bunch of girls in the audience started screaming.

Felicity's heart started to beat harder, her breathing shallow and quick.

She hated screaming. It made all her nerves stand on end and memories of _that _night just came flooding back.

Her hands flew to her ears, but the man with the earphones slapped them away.

"You'll miss the music!" He hissed, scowling at her. "What kind of fan are you?"

She shrugged, trying her best not to burst into tears. The screams were so loud and grating.

Then music suddenly blasted through a large speaker right next to her.

Her eardrums felt like they were going to burst and she stuffed her fingers into them.

Blondey boy was singing, so Danny turned round to Felicity and gave a reassuring smile.

She put her thumbs up and gave a weak smile back.

* * *

"Hey everyone this is Felicity. Felicity this is everyone." Danny's hands were clamped on both of Felicity's shoulders, making sure she couldn't go anywhere. 

She guessed he'd been told of the last time she'd been made to meet a lot of people.

That was at her mother's funeral. Her grandmother had tried to introduce her to some of her mother's male friends, but Felicity had started screaming, then run away to the toilets, threw up and stayed in the there for the rest of the day.

She wasn't good around lots of people. Especially men.

It was after the show, in the room round the back that was filled with sofas and low coffee tables covered in magazines. Those three men from earlier were all staring at her and she was starting to panic, her palms feeling all sweaty.

"Well, say hello then…" Danny nudged her and she gave a small smile, and waved a little bit.

"Hello….can we go home now?"

"No….meet them." He gently pushed her forward.

She took a step forward, legs shaking.

Then ran straight behind Danny, hiding behind his left leg.

She was _terrified._

"Felicity….fine. Can you stop clutching at my leg? I'm not walking with you hanging off my leg…." He clawed her hands off his leg and pulled her forwards, holding onto her hand.

"This is Tom, say hello….as in words…"

"Hello."

"This is Harry."

"Hello."

"This is Dougie."

"Hello. Can we go now?"

"Just try to be a bit more social able will you? You do know that you're gonna probably spend most of the next eight years with these people?"

Felicity shook her head, plaits flying wildly.

"Well you are! So just be a bit more friendly okay?"

He sat down next to them, and started talking with them, joking. Felicity was dumbstruck at that.

When you have children with you, you don't start ignoring them the minute you start talking with your friends!

She was still terrified but now she decided to be as annoying as possible. On purpose.

She sat on the floor cross-legged, arms folded, staring as fiercely as possible at the group of them.

That didn't work.

So then she started smacking the carpet with her hands. Not to a beat or a tune, just smacking the floor with her palms.

That worked.

After about a minute, Danny turned round scowling.

"Stop that now."

"But I'm bored…" Felicity whined, making the 'ed' last as long as possible.

"Then read a magazine." He snapped, before turning yet again to his friends.

Last chance tactic then, thought Felicity.

She stood up, and threw herself onto the ground. She started howling, smacking her fists on the floor and kicking out wildly.

It'd always worked before, whenever she wanted something. Ever since…._since_ she'd only have to make her bottom lip wobble and her grandmother would do whatever she'd wanted.

She looked at Danny and saw he was horrified.

It struck her then that he'd _never looked after children._ He didn't know what to do in a tantrum situation. He didn't have a clue how to deal with a screaming child.

Arms suddenly gripped her sides and she was lifted up.

Well, someone knows how to deal with children then.

She carried on screaming, eyes screwed shut, hanging limply in whomever the person was' hands.

She was dropped rather forcefully on the ground.

"Okay Felicity, stop this now. How old are you?"

"I turned eight last month."

"Eight year olds don't throw tantrums. Babies throw tantrums. So you're bored. Talk to one of us then! We don't bite! Stop behaving like a spoiled brat, okay?"

"I'm…scared…."

"Come with me then." Whomever the person was (Felicity still had her eyes shut) picked her up again, carried back into the sitting area and sat down, putting her on a chair next to them. She still had her eyes firmly shut.

"-Free Willy in my pants…" Said one of them, and they all burst out giggling. Felicity found a small smile escaping and she found herself giggling.

"Ahhhh, Wednesday can smile!" Felicity opened her eyes and found Danny beaming at her along with the other three. "You calmed down now?"

"Yeah…" She nodded, smiling wider now.

Why don't you tell us a joke?" Asked the blonde one, now wearing glasses.

"Ummm….do you know what a cross between a collie and a lhasa apso is called?"

"No."

"It's called a collapso, a dog that can be folded up for easy transport."

* * *

"You seemed to er, perk up a bit eh?" They were driving back, trying desperately to get back for the eight o'clock phone call from Felicity's grandma. 

She certainly had perked up a lot after that. She'd felt more comfortable around them.

"Yeah, they're ok."

"You might be coming with us on tour for a bit if you don't mind that. It's just I don't know who else would look after you for two and a bit months."

"That's ok."

"So you're not going to-"

"Throw another tantrum? No. I don't think I'll throw one again. I've been talked out of that."

But, thought Felicity, she still didn't know who had done the talking.

* * *

**A/N: yeah lame lame lame.**

**but it's hard writing for eight year old Felicity! So next chapter the timeline is jumping forward eight years like I mentioned last chapter. Mainly because it'll be easier for me and can you imagine having to tell an eight year old her mother was a domme????**

**Domme meaning dominatrix for all those who haven't read secret diary of a manhatten call girl. (Which rocks by the way. Read it!)**

**Anyways...**

**littledevildrummagirl**

**PS look for ghosthunting with McFly on Youtube and google videos. Tis funny as.**


	7. Two weeks

I still don't know who it was, but it doesn't really matter now.

Two weeks and I can move out! Two weeks and I turn super-sweet sixteen and move into my OWN place. Huzzah!

Don't think that I hate Danny or anything.

Cause I don't.

I like living with him, but I just can't wait to get out of here!

Living with him is like living with a big brother who's also your best friend and your uncle.

We've had so much fun over the past eight years. (Hardly feels like eight years.)

The second day when we decorated my room, we ended up having a paint fight after Danny dropped a load of paint in my hair. Then we ordered pizza and built a tent out the ruined bed sheets we'd used as paint cloths and ate the pizza in there.

Happiest day of my childhood. Well, up to that day really.

I loved living there until I was about twelve. Danny is basically a big child and while I was still a child it was great. Junk food, play fights, late nights…..it was brilliant!

I loved it when I had to go on tour with them. I still wasn't in mainstream school so I had a tutor with me and I didn't miss much. I thought it'd be the most awful experience ever but I had so much fun. I was a really experienced roadie by the end of it, I'd spent so much time lugging equipment around. And I got a ton of free stuff but most of all it was like going on holiday for two and a half months with other children. (Something I'd never experienced.) I enjoyed it so much I spent every year afterwards begging to be allowed to come again, and they didn't let me until last tour which was April of this year.

I liked it because I was the baby. The infanta, if you like. Everyone loved me, when I was a child. I was this little kid with massive plaits and grazes on my elbows running along smiling. Now I'm all grown up so I don't get the same treatment I did when I was Felicity. Now I'm Fel, the serious teenager with the black bob and can't stand being around men who behave like children. Yes they're like family but it's very infuriating. Loved it when I was small, listening to things I shouldn't hear and joining in the stupid games. Now I roll my eyes and ignore them.

It's bad enough when I get dropped off for school.

I remember my first day. It was my first ever day at school, because my old dad hired a governess for me. So I was pretty nervous anyway when we rolled up and it just scared me even more when Danny led me to the reception and everyone stopped and stared at us. Just _stared_. I would have been fine with any screaming (I'd gotten used to it) but the silence drove me mad with fear. I thought they didn't like me.

No. They loved me. I was their pet celebrity. But I made some good friends and I found what it was like to be with people my own age which was strange for me.

Then from nine to twelve my life settled into a routine. (Apart from winning Teen Inspiration the first Christmas at Danny's which was weird- I opened the first present and instead of anything I wanted it was a large plaque with my name on it.)

I did a lot around the flat. I did a lot of cleaning and the such but we had a lot of fun. Danny is a big child as I've said before so whilst I was a child it was great.

But he would never tell me anything about my mother.

I had her jewellery box, which was full of faded memories and I Wikipedia-ed her so I knew she was a model and a good one but other than that, zippo. She was only twenty-two when she had me, and twenty nine when she meant Danny. I know nothing of her life really.

I should have asked Gran but she died when I was ten, before I wanted to ask her anything. I wanted to ask if mum was good at dancing because I'm a good dancer. I wanted to know her teenage years were like, seeing as how she was 'discovered' at thirteen.

This all happened when I was twelve. As soon as I reached twelve I completely changed. Puberty I suppose. I suddenly decided I no longer wanted to be treated like the baby of the band. I wanted to be someone on my own. So I had my plaits cut, got into make up and boys and things like that.

Danny did not know what hit him. He could cope with small child but not teenage girl. He hated me screaming at him all the time that he couldn't grow up and that I hated him and everything like that. He couldn't cope.

He almost had a heart attack when I was Bombalurina in my school's production of CATS. (He tried to send me to some boarding school but I had a hissy fit and refused to go.) Everyone knows how much she flirts with Rum Tum Tugger during his song. I'm guessing that Danny didn't. he also had a fit when the guy who played Rum Tum Tugger was the fist one I brought home. He decided he didn't like him. Big surprise. He also said he didn't like me being a dancer. More arguments.

Lucky for him at thirteen and a half I decided I didn't want to be a dancer anymore. As in a career, I mean. I still love dancing!

Not because Danny didn't want me to be.

At thirteen, one rainy day when I was walking home from school because Danny couldn't pick me up, I was discovered just like my mother before me.

I'm leaving to become a model!

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a bit brief but more about teenaged 'Fel' will be revealed and more memories from her childhood and one band member discovers her secret career before she moves out and plans to tell Danny.**

**hahahahahahahahahahahah**

**random laugh lol.**

**littledevildrummagirl**


	8. Oh no

"Hey Tommy boy!" I grinned as I opened the car door and sat in the passenger seat. It was the last day of school and Tom was patiently waiting outside the school gates while I said my goodbyes and made plans for a sleepover tonight with my best friends. I always loved spending time with Tom, he made me laugh, and sometimes I felt that we had the same view on the others if you catch my drift.

"Hey Fel-" Also only one to call me by my preferred nickname. Danny and Harry both call me Felicity, and Dougie calls me Wednesday. "-Good day?"

"Yeah, Nance is coming round tonight and possibly some others and we had muck up day and I egged the head teacher."

"Ah, great day then."

"Précisément. So were is mine precious Dannykins then eh?"

"More vocal work for the album. The exact same reason why he hasn't been picking you up all week."

"Aha. Twelfth album all going fine?"

"Everything's great."

"It's just that by the whole picking-up-Felicity-schedule it's Dougie's week. He's been picking me up all week."

Tom suddenly burst out laughing. "That just reminds me-"

"Say one more word and I swear I will kill you." I said in my iciest tone. "I can't believe you would bring that up!"

When I was nine I had the most embarrassing pre-puberty crush on Dougie and I found out last year that everyone knew abut it and they always tease me about it. But I was nine. It's not like I fancy him now or anything.

Anyway, the story basically is that because he made me giggle because of the idiotic things he says and because he had a nickname for me I thought in my childish mind that he 'liked' me and to cut a really long, weird, embarrassing story short for a whole year I couldn't talk to him and wanted to burst with embarrassment every time he had to baby-sit me. But when I was ten I fell in 'love' with a boy called Alec and it was all over until he told me last Christmas that he knew all about it and now they all will not stop mentioning it.

"No, but you asking-"

"Shut up! What I meant was why are you picking me up?"

"Oh, I er, wanted to talk to you about something."

"What? Anything it is you can say it to my face."

He looked so serious, and it was starting to worry me.

"What's happened? Is there anything wrong with the band? Are you ill? Gio's ill?"

Hang on- serious relationship? Serious long term relationship? Serious man, serious long term relationship?

DING DING DING.

I'll take cradles and nappies for two hundred please.

"Oh my God…." I squealed and flung my arms around his neck. He swore as the car swerved violently and I quickly let go.

"What the fuck? Are you trying to kill us?"

"No….I'm just so happy for you two!"

"Why?"

"Well, isn't that old bird coming to visit? As in the stork?"

"What? No! How'd you reach that conclusion?"

"I don't know….I just thought you meant that."

"No, no, no! Don't scare me like that again! No, there's something in the glove compartment I want to talk to you about."

Puzzled, I opened the glove box and saw a massive amount of CDs, some food wrappers and a magazine.

"That magazine. I want to talk to you about it."

Even more confused, I pull the magazine out.

"Etienne? It's a fashion magazine, high end, I know Gio has a subscription because she lends me the issues when she's read them. What about it?"

"Look in there. There's some pictures you should recognise."

He's being deliberately obtuse, I swear. "What? Have they re-printed pictures of mum again or something? Cause honestly, I don't mind it anymore."

"No, not your mum. But someone close to her."

"Look Tom, I'm getting annoyed now. Can you just tell me instead of leaving all these little stupid clues?"

"Page eighteen. Go on, open it now."

Slightly pissed off now, I open the magazine on page eighteen.

Oh crap.

It's a perfume advert and it's me in the picture, from a shoot last month.

"Oh." I slowly close the magazine and put it back in the glove box.

"Oh indeed." Says Tom as we stop outside the flat.

* * *

**A/N: back at school this week so expect less regular updates cos i have majour amounts of coursework.**

**ARGH GCSE english exam next week!!! lol i'm so going to fail but on the upside we might be getting an Italian maths teacher!! he made us laugh so much and better than Mrs Martin who teaches us as if we're shit when we're set one.**

**anyway, R&R people. I need five reviews or you won't find out what happens to Felicity next.**

**(I know I'm evil but you love me really ;D)**

**littledevildrummagirl**


	9. Friends forever

I can't believe you've been doing this behind Danny's back!" He hissed at me as we headed towards the doors of the flats.

"He never asked me what I was doing after school so blame him for not finding out!"

"We thought you were at dance classes because you told us that!"

"I was at dance class! I do shoots at the weekend. He had every chance to ask me what I was doing when I went out!"

"Heya Fel. Heya Mister T." Nance ambled up to us, presumably been sat in the bushes somewhere. Best friends since primary school, she knows all the lads and calls them all Mister such-and-such. She's a strange chain-smoking, Cure listening bastard child but she's my baby-boo and we're both mad as fish. (She decidedly more so.)

"Not now Nance, can't you see that me and Fel are having a bit of trouble? She's probably not going to be allowed to have you over tonight once I tell Danny what she's done."

"Excuse me? You're not any control over me, you're just one of my guardian's friends. What authority have you got over what I do?"

He's hurt by that I can tell and now he's really angry and Nance is just there watching us, like an amiable shadow, roll up hanging from her lips. She looks like some Bob Dylan mixed with Robert Smith love child reject and is leaning on the door, waiting to go up.

Oh god, I shouldn't have said that. He's gone white and I think he's going to explode.

"I'm sorry Felicity. I'm sorry I don't want to see you throw your life away like your-"

"If you were going to say like my mother I will kill you with my bare hands right now." I hiss, fury rising. I am allowed to criticize my mother and that is it. No one else. Not even someone who is practically my uncle, and in front of my best friend.

"The fact is that you're practically my niece or something and I don't want to see you doing something stupid on a whim, without being prepared."

"Oh I know what I'm doing. I've been modelling for almost three years!" I turn my back on him triumphantly and pull out my keys, unlocking the door. "Come on Nance." I snarl running up as fast as possible.

"Bye Mister T. And to let you know, she didn't do it behind everyone's backs. She told me and Denise and Becky and Georgia and Kelly and just about everyone in our class." Nance gave the Star Trek hand thing (The V in your fingers, ya know?) and ran to catch up with me, leaving Tom dumbfounded on the top step.

"I can't believe you told him that!" I burst out into giggles the second we get up to the flat.

"Well, he had to be told." She answered in mock-seriousness, eyebrows waggling.

"We'd better get into my room before he comes bellowing upstairs. I've got a lock, we'll be moderately safe until Danny comes home."

"You think he's going to tell him?"

"Of course. They all tell on me to each other." I stop for a moment, thinking. "Apart from Tom, actually. He's been more of a like, person I can tell stuff to without getting embarrassed and shit."

"I get that relationship's out the window then."

"Yeah-"

"Felicity!" I could hear Tom bellowing from the stairwell.

Giggling, me and Nance run to my room. I've had a lock installed on my door; several incidents of people walking into my room when they thought I was dressed made me realise it was a MUST. Besides, it stops Danny doing stupid pranks on me when he's drunk or bored.

I clicked it and Nance jumped on my bed, which gave a juddering noise and she bounced gently up and down.

"And now we wait." I muttered, sitting nervously on the end of my pink bedspread, biting my nails absent mindedly.

"Who's coming tonight?" Asked Nance, dropping ash over my bed spread. I picked up the skull ashtray off my shelf as if in a daze and put it next to her. She daintily tapped her roll up into it and blew smoke through her nose.

"Erm, Grace, Tanya and Charlee."

"You'd better ring em and tell em not to ring the bell. Tom'll just turn em away. Tell em to wait outside the window and throw your keys down to em."

"That's genius Nance! Mobile, mobile, mobile….." I grabbed my bag and began rummaging threw it.

Someone started hammering on my door.

"Felicity! Felicity! Open this door right now!" Bellowed Tom, the door bouncing a little on it's hinges.

"Not right now we're trying to escape…" Nance yelled, stubbing out her roll up before lighting up another one.

"Nance shut up! Open this door!"

"Now, that's not very nice…why should I open the door for you?"

"Please, just OPEN the door!" He rattled the doorknob violently.

"Pick up Grace!" I whispered into the phone; Charlee and Tanya hadn't answered either.

A very loud buzz answered me. They'd already came to the flat.

Tom stopped banging on the door.

"Shit!" I hissed. "They're at the door!"

"Hello, who is it?" Tom asked.

"HI, IT'S US!" Grace, Tanya and Charlee yelled into the box, one blowing a party horn thing. "Let us in, we're freezing our bollocks off out here!" Added Grace, the others laughing.

"Sorry but the sleepover's off." Tom spoke into the spear phone, his voice still shaking with anger.

"Fel didn't tell us!" Tanya shouted out, sounding pissed off.

"Yeah, well she's got in trouble since she talked to you outside school. So goodbye."

The speakerphone was rung off.

Quick to the window!

I flung it open, and saw the three figures walking slowly to the path.

"Guys! Hey you guys! I'm up here!" I leant out the window, wildly waving my arms at them.

Charlee saw me and waved back, jumping up and down. "Hey Fel! Danny sounded kinda pissed off! Is the sleepover still on?"

"That's not Danny, it's Tom. But as far as I'm concerned, yes. Here, take my keys!"

I threw them out the window. They fell, glittering in the sun and landed on the ground near Tanya's feet. She screamed then swooped down to grab them. She waved them in her hand and ran cackling to the door, which was under my window.

I could hear them running up the stairs.

The keys scraped in the lock.

"Danny, thank god….how did you get up here?"

"Hey T-Man!"

"Heylo!"

"Hey! We'll go to Fel's room then?"

I ran to my door and unlocked it.

Three girls stood in front of me, clutching bags and grinning.

Grace, brown hair with red streaks, thin and stringy. Black bondage jacket and black bondage trousers. She's a bit out there really and I swear Danny's scared of her but she's lovely and a great laugh.

Tanya, black hair, thin and pretty. Fashionable clothes but not too expensive. Loud, lewd and lovely, but I can't have her around the guys too much as she likes an older man.

Charlee….black browny hair, curvy figure, freckles. Best friend along with Nance, I bring her everywhere I can. She makes me howl with laughter, she's so bright and bubbly. She loves musicals and played Demeter in the CATS musical. She adores Harry for some reason after he accidentally kissed her at the Christmas party last year. (He was very, very drunk at the time and she was in the way…..she's called it 'The single most thrilling experience of her life' and he goes red whenever she's near him which makes the rest of us laugh.)

"I thought we weren't gonna get in!" Grinned Charlee and I smiled bashfully.

"Yeah but get in quick before Tom yells at me."

They bundled in and soon we were laughing, gossiping and eating popcorn (Grace brought it). I forgot about Tom waiting outside really. We were just pissing about, eating junk and dancing to Take That.

Until I heard the door open again.

"Hey Tom mate! Felicity okay? Any problems?"

Shitty bollocks.

Danny's home.

* * *

**A/N: Bit rushed but I cracked and had to write something. **

**Mainly because I've got Stef, who doesn't like McFly, into this fanfiction!!**

**ANYWHO, chapter dedication to my friend Charlee (who yes, is Charlee in the story) because she's unhappy at the moment, and wanted me to put somethign where she gets to kiss Harry...so a drunken snog it is then! **

**Heh heh heh.../wink/**

**Anyway, REVIEW!!!!! If you want more chapters then get my review total to TWENTY or more.**

**Otherwise I will merely do my school work lol /sticks out tongue/**

**And everyone cheer! Top Gear won an award at the National TV Awards! YAY!!!!**

**littledevildrummagirl**


	10. Despair

He threw his jacket somewhere (I was listening intently at the door crack, shushing my friends who were bricking themselves.), sighed, threw his keys somewhere with a jangling noise and sat down on the sofa.

"Well, was there anything wrong? All the girls OK? Tanya not been stupid?"

"He remembers me!" Hissed Tanya in surprise.

"Anyone would remember you." Muttered Nance in return.

"Shut the fuck up!" I whispered at the both of them.

"They're being dead quiet. Have they gone out or summats?"

"Erm, no." Said Tom hesitantly.

He sounds like he doesn't want to tell him. He's never told on me to Danny before. I mean, I can tell Tom anything and he's never repeated it to anyone. I'm not telling you, because well…..they're not exactly things I want to shout off about if you catch my drift.

"Oh. I've just never known them so quiet. Hey girls!" He shouted.

"Hey Mister D!" Shouted back Nance before she could stop herself. She slapped a hand over her mouth while the others slapped her arms to shut her up.

"It's Nance…..How ya doing Nance? Still with that Lewis bloke?"

"Er yeah Mister D. You asked me that last week." Nance answered back painfully. It wasn't her fault; she had to answer now he knew she was here.

"Why don't you come out here Nance? You don't have to stay in Felicity's room. Come on through, come and tell me what's happened today."

No, no, no! I don't want to face him no no no…….world collapsing. Floor opening. Me falling.

"We're fine in here with…..the eh, pissing about Mister D."

"No, no! Come on through. Felicity! Come here now."

Charlee patted me on the shoulder. "Time to face the music F-Bee."

I nod, a large lump in my throat, and stand up on shaky legs. Grace, Tanya and Nance disentangled themselves from my bed and stand up in a ramshackle line and follow me closely.

I walk into the sitting room, each footstep a dead weight in my mind and as loud as a bell toll.

Danny's sat on the sofa, left leg resting on the knee of his right and jiggling to some half-formed tune. He beamed widely as soon as he saw me and held out his arms. "Felicity! Come here love I aint seen you all week. I come back from the studio and you were asleep."

I gave a weak smile. "Hey Dan."

Danny patted the sofa next to him. "Come here, I want a hug from my little Licity."

I walk over on wobbly legs and sit on the sofa. Tom's watching me; his eyes are cold and I realise he's not told Danny for me. I burst into tears and throw my arms around Danny's neck. He's surprised and puts his arms around me, patting my back. The girls are wittering in the background but I ignore them.

"What's wrong Licity? Look, I'm sorry. I've missed you too."

Typical. It's all about you when I'm bawling my eyes out.

"I think she has something to tell you." Tom says from the corner of the room. He doesn't sound angry anymore, and at least he's not the one grassing on me.

"Oh, what? Something happened with you girls?" He waggles his eyebrows and Tanya giggles before someone slaps her, probably Nance. He's always deliberately flirting with them, just to make them blush and giggle. I swear he thinks it's some kind of sport.

"Erm no. Something with me."

"Right. Something with school? You finally applied for a college or sixth form or something?"

"Um…about that….."

"We made fireworks today." Charlee suddenly buts in. She's desperate to keep me out of trouble, but I have to do this. I'm just doing this earlier than I planned to. "We set fire to them and made them explode. It was uh, way cool."

"Charlee stop. I have to do this."

"Do this? Do what? What's happening, what's going on Licity?"

He was just staring at me, confusion etched across his face. I almost bottled it, but I knew I had to do this. Either he hears it from me or everyone else.

"Look at page eighteen in this." I handed him the magazine and sat back, biting my thumbnail viciously.

He thumbed through the magazine, tongue between his teeth. He raised an eyebrow when he reached page eighteen.

"So you want this perfume then? You could have been more subtle about asking for it….hang on….." He flicked his view to me and back several times. Then he closed the magazine and folded his arms. "I think this is going to be a big fight Felicity. What's all this about?"

"Erm…I get paid if I let people take pictures of me?"

"Oh, no shit Sherlock! How could you do this behind my back? You could have at least asked me first, seen if it was okay with me!"

"When? When could I ask you? You're barely okay with me dancing, let alone men paying me to take pictures of me!"

"I swear that I wouldn't have had a problem with it. But you should have told me the second you started this! You've been lying to me!"

"I have not! You had every opportunity to ask me whether I was doing modelling but you didn't. Therefore I didn't lie to you!"

"That's no excuse! When were you doing this? When you were supposed to be at your precious dance class with your precious Ollie?"

"How dare you! I was doing it at the weekend, when you were supposed to spend time with me. But oh no, band comes in front of daughter!"

"I thought you wanted time to be out with your friends! I thought you were with your fucking friends!"

"You shouldn't have assumed! You should have asked me!"

"Maybe if you weren't so stuck inside yourself and talked to me-"

"Huh! That's rich coming from Mister I'll-send-my-friend-to-Felicity's-parent's-evening-instead-of-going-myself!"

"That happened ONCE. I've been to every one since. I've always been here for you!"

"Since when? Since you leave for four months every year and walked out during my solo in 'The Rum Tum Tugger'?"

"You always bring that up! It was just…..it's difficult to watch the little girl who skinned her knees when she tripped over your guitar grinding with a guy in a cat costume!"

"It's dance! It's part of the story! Ask Charlee, she was Demeter with me. She had to KISS Ollie and did her parents complain? No!"

"Well it's different for them. They don't have your-"

"Background? You're worried that I'm going to turn out like my mother aren't you? Well, you seemed to like it! You never complained but oh no, I'm not allowed to do what I want am I?"

"I don't want you getting involved with a nut job like your father!"

"Thankfully having a 'nut job', as you so eloquently put it, for a father has made sure that I can tell them from normal people! And, by the way, only I'm allowed to call him that as he's my father!"

We'd stood up by now and were screaming at each other from opposite ends of the room; he was stood with Tom and I was stood with my friends.

"Well, perhaps I don't want to see you end like Julia! I don't want to see you dead or pregnant at twenty three to a man who you don't even love!"

I storm over at him, pulling up the sleeves of my top to show him the inside of my elbows. "Look Danny! See any track marks? No? That's because I'm not stupid enough to get into drugs. I'm not stupid enough to get pregnant and I know what I'm doing. I've lived with you so I know how the business works!" I stop, breathing heavily, my chest rising and falling. "Can't you just see this is what I want to do? I'm good at it, and I can look after myself."

For a second he looked like he was going to say sorry, then he scowled again. "No. I'm not letting you do this. I'm forbidding it. You're not moving out; you're staying here until you get this out your head."

I stare him in silence for a few seconds.

Forbidding me?

No chance mate!

"Get your things. We're leaving." I shouted. Danny blinked in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going. I'm leaving now!"

* * *

**A/N: My tenses are all over the place- sorry! It depends what mood I'm in when I'm writing...**

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews! They made me very happy **

**I had my first English GCSE today and it went better than I expected. Hope I get decent marks; I've got poetry on thurs and I don't want to do it. The poems we've been given are pissing shite.**

**Anyway, sorry for slow update I was poorly this weekend so I didn't get much done (Including homework and revising but ah well, it was only RE)**

**littledevildrumamgirl**

**PS...REVIEW! **

**")**


	11. A secret party with a blind woman

"So I'm like 'I'm leaving now!' and I stormed out the door." I swept my arm viciously and collapsed on Rachael's bed. "I left all my stuff behind and my cat."

I'd simply ran out, followed by my various friends. Lost and very cold, I went to Rachael's.

Rachael is one of my dancer friends and goes to my club and school. She played Victoria in the now in-famous Cats production (a part I really, REALLY wanted but instead got chosen for a main role ha ha .) and we started talking at dance class.

Her mother is way nice and her house way big so I thought it was a pretty good bet to go there. Only problem is her little sister Vanessa who is way annoying and bouncy and happy and all things bleugh. (She was also in Cats as Rumpleteaser which annoyed all three of us immensely.)

"Hmmmm…." She looked at me whilst doing her evening stretches.

"You think I should have stayed don't you? Just ignored him and stayed with Grace and that lot?" (They'd gone home seeing as there was no sleepover left.)

"Well, if he said he would have been okay with it then maybe you should have listened to him."

"Ha. The thing is I know he was just saying that in front of Tom so he'd look like a good guardian. He'd have been even worse if Tom wasn't there."

"Hmmm….I still think you should talk to him."

"I never want to talk to him again. Ever ever ever."

* * *

(**Tom's POV.)**

The door slammed, sending vibrations throughout the house. Rather ominously, the painted portrait of Danny and Felicity fell off the wall and the glass frame smashed on the carpet.

Danny watched it fall, silent shock etched on his face. Then he slowly fell forwards, landing heavily on his knees. His chest rose and fell quickly and I realised he was crying.

"I can't believe I did that…" He whispered, slowly lying down on the floor, rolling into a ball. "I can't believe I said what I said. Did I really say what I thought I did?"

"Um…yeah…."

He gave a moan, his body racking with sobs. "I don't believe it. I've let both Cumberlands through my hands…I was so stupid. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" He slammed his fists on the floor with each word.

"C'mon get up. Everything's going to be fine."

"No, it's not. She's never going to forgive me and she won't turn up for the party in two weeks and everyone will ask me 'Why isn't Licity here Danny?' and I'll have to say 'Oh, I accused her of being a drug addict and called her father mad and said that her choice of job will end up getting her murdered like her mother who we never mention because every time I do it makes me cry or us having an argument that's why!'" He sat up now pushing his hair out of his eyes. "Doug's gonna kill me. Bexxie's been working for ages on this and she's got dead excited. They're both gonna kill me aren't they? Gonna fucking slaughter me…."

"No, no…this was something that was bound to happen. Felicity is a bit of a wild card, really. You upset her she just goes…"

This was all bullshit, but it would make Danny feel better. He knew that and smiled ruefully.

"If you think Felicity is a 'wild card' you should have spent time with her mother. If something wasn't right…" He trailed off as he always did. He did not like having to mention Julia at all. "Can you go? I think I need to be alone now. In case Licity rings or something."

I nodded and walked out, leaving him sat on the floor.

* * *

"Felicity! There's someone at the door for you!" 

Rachael's mother called up the stairs. I'd just got out the shower and was drying my hair with a borrowed hairdryer. I swore silently. I didn't want to see Danny. I'd told them if he turned up to send him away.

"It's not Danny it's me." Called up another voice.

Dougie?

Oh great.

Because I want to see any of them.

I put the hairdryer down and stormed downstairs.

"Hey Doug. What's the message Danny's sending me? That he's really sorry? That he can't wait for me to come back? Well, no dice I'm afraid."

He'd not really changed in eight years I guess. A couple of lines here and there and a set of twins aged four. Not married to his long-term girlfriend simply because she didn't want to get married. (She doesn't believe in marriage.)

"What makes you think I've got a message for you from Danny? Can't I come to see my favourite Addams family character if I want?" He held his arms out for a hug and pouted so I could resist giving him a hug. He lifted me up and bounced me. "I swear you're too old for this but there's nothing wrong with a big hug is there?"

"Not at all!" I grinned. "How'd you find me?"

"Guesswork and you are heavy." He dropped me and sat on the sofa panting. "Heavier by the day I'd say. Anyway, if you aren't at dance class or Charlee's, Nance's, Grace's or Tanya's you're here."

"So you went to each of my friend's houses before coming here? You must wanna see me really badly."

"Um yeah." He sighed and ran his hand down the front of his face. "I understand why you've left -Tom phoned me up at stupid o'clock last night to tell me- but we've been planning a secret birthday party for your sixteenth."

"Really? Well, it's not much of a secret now."

"Felicity let me finish." Woah, serious. He used my real name. "Because you ran away I…we thought that you wouldn't turn up because it relied on Danny picking up you and your friends from wherever you were on the day. And now, you're not going to want to go to a party where Danny is, right? Right. But the party wasn't organised by Danny. It wasn't even his idea. It was Bexxie's. Bexxie's done all the organisation, she's done all the work, she's done everything…I'm telling you know that it'll break her heart if you didn't come and it had to be called off. She's poured her heart into this and it's gonna really hurt her if you don't come."

Oh…..I didn't realise. I just _adore _Bexxie. I don't want to hurt her. I don't want to cause her a low.

* * *

Bexxie is Dougie's long-term girlfriendwho has severe manic-depression. (Sorry, bipolar. _Always _forget to call it bipolar.) She's had it since she was a kid; the reason why her name is Bexxie is because each time she has had a particularly bad mixed state she renames herself. (Her names have been Rebecca, Rebekah, Bekah, Becky, Becca and lastly Bexxie.) A bad mixed state is when she tries to kill herself, which she hasn't done in eight years I have to say. (Six suicide attempts does not look good really.) 

When she was six and still Rebecca, she stuck a compass in her left eye to try and kill herself. She became Rebekah and lost her sight completely in that eye. Two years later, it spread to her right eye and she is completely blind.

That doesn't stop her from being an artist. When she's in a hypomanic episode she just goes to her dinning room and just paints for hours until she collapses with exhaustion. She's really good; me and Danny sat for one when I was ten. You have to sit right next to her so she can reach out and feel were you are with her hands. The picture won't be the right colour and it won't look perfect but ours looks like us.

They have two gorgeous children; a set of boy and girl semi-identical twins called Kizzy (short for Kirsten) and Michael who are golden haired and blue eyed and little terrors when I have to baby-sit them.

I first met her just after the first tour I went on when I was eight. We'd just come back and she'd been embarrassed about her medication around Dougie so she hadn't renewed the prescription. This led to a really bad mixed state and she'd thrown herself under a bus and renamed herself Bexxie.

I was scared of her at first. It was her eyes. They're large and a strange milky grey colour that used to terrify me as a kid. (I don't understand how the twins aren't scared of them but they've grown up with them and got used to them I suppose.) She was propped up in bed, wires surrounding her, coming out of her and going in and in her nose….machines beeping around her and Dougie sat next to her looking a bit red-eyed.

I thought she was beautiful. Her skin was pale like fine china, her face round and soft looking. She had lovely strawberry blonde hair which was soft and tumbled around her face. To me she looked like a valuable porcelain doll. Then her eyes opened and terrified me so much I screamed.

"What's that?" Her voice was melodious and didn't match those horrible balls in her eye sockets. Her hand covered in wires and tubes scrabbled around on the bed, looking for something. Dougie's hand reached out and she gripped it gratefully. "What's that?"

"Becca…." Danny started but the woman shook her head.

"It's Bexxie. I'm Bexxie now."

"…Bexxie this is Felicity."

She smiled, a lovely smile that didn't match her eyes and held her other hand out. "Hello Felicity. Where are you?"

"I'm here." I whispered, looking into those grey orbs.

"Take my hand. I want to know what you look like." I held her hand and suddenly she was feeling my face. She stroked my cheeks, rubbed the tip of my nose and ran her fingertips down my plaits. "You're a pretty little girl Felicity. I don't need eyes to see that."

I smiled despite myself. (It's always nice to get compliments.)

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Can I ask you something? Can you look after my guide dog Lexxie? She's not allowed in the hospital and between you and me I don't trust him with my dog."

I burst into giggles which I hid with my hand unsuccessfully.

That was the start of a very good relationship. I love Bexxie and I love going round hers when she's in a good mood. When she's on a low, Kizzy and Michael come to ours. Dougie has to keep her from trying to hurt herself again.

* * *

Anyway, back to the present…. 

"No, I don't want to make her go into a low. That'd just be awful."

"She's pretty close to another mixed state really."

"What? Why didn't you tell me? I thought she was in a hypomanic episode at the moment the way I've heard you on the phone to Danny!"

"She was and don't listen in again. No, Lexxie's really ill at the moment and the vet thinks she's on her last legs."

Not Lexxie! Lexxie was a sweetheart black Labrador who acts like Nana in Peter Pan to Kizzy, Michael and me. She always has to make sure we're okay and doesn't trust Dougie at all which is hilarious when we're watching her attempts to keep him from Bexxie. (One time when I was staying over Lexxie actually chased him from their bedroom. It was not funny for him I must say.) But she was around eleven years old and the twins to take it out of her a lot.

"So Bexxie is really down at the moment and I don't want another mixed state suicide attempt, cos she hasn't done that since before you were here. So, you coming to this party would stop anything happening and you could reconcile with Danny before you go running and screaming into the distance."

"Yeah…" I gave a small chuckle. "Fine. I'll go. I'll go and I'll even talk to Danny."

* * *

**A/N: yeah...I've been ill and I had to sneak onto a computer to do this. And yes, it's mainly really about Bexxie but this reason will become obvious soon enough.**

**(Wink wink to a certain person.)**

**Jess**


	12. The end

"This is just going to go terrible." 

Rachael was straitening my hair and I was just staring at myself in the mirror. Tonight was the night of the party. My friends were already on their way there. I was only half ready, having spent the whole of the day completely panicking.

The last time I saw him I screamed at him and he at me. How could tonight possibly go well?

"Tonight is going to go fine. If he gives you any trouble, you just come and stand with us as far away from him as possible. It'll be kicking!"

I chuckled and the door opened.

"Felllll-ici-ty…."

"What Vanessa?"

"Can I come to your party? I'll be really good I promise. I won't be me for a whole night!"

"Sorry Vee over sixteen's only."

"I heard you on the phone last week and Kizzy and Michael are going. Please?"

"Ask mum." Chipped in Rachael, sounded mildly annoyed.

"I did. She said it was okay if you guys said yes."

God…tonight of all nights….

"Ask your sister."

"Rachy poo…."

"As long as you don't grab anyone's legs you can come."

* * *

"Fel baby!" 

I'd arrived at the hall where the party was being held. Charlee, looking fabulous in purple satin and with a glass of something fizzy in her hand, ran over to me and kissed my cheek.

"It's fantastic in there and I swear someone's looking over at me…."

"He's happy with his girlfriend Charlee! Don't be doing anything daft!"

"Fel!" Nance suddenly jumped on me from behind. She looked exactly as she did normally.

"Nance you were supposed to dress up!"

"I've got clean jeans on. I call that dressing up."

"Okay, okay! Vanessa's here so everyone be careful not to kill her-"

"Awh we can leave her with Kizzy and Michael. They'll sort her out."

"True true! Are Grace and Tanya inside?"

"Of course! C'mon in, we've got a camp at the back."

The girls had set up a base at the back of the hall, as far away from Danny as possible.

I have to say he had pushed the boat out for me. It was decorated amazingly, and a massive buffet, live music, candles, lights….the whole works. Bexxie had chosen it and Danny had spent the most he could. It made my anger decrease quite a bit.

* * *

The night was fantastic. It felt nice to be out with the lads but be the centre of everyone's attention. Tom was a little frosty with me at first but I had such fun. Vanessa didn't bother us for once; she was too busy chasing Kizzy and Michael around the place. Bexxie had seemed miserable when Dougie led her in but I had her laughing soon enough. Nance and Grace were head banging and Charlee was trailing Harry (hoping that he wouldn't notice her which she failed at) all night long which of course was fun for her. 

After five hours people starting leaving. After the last person left (Charlee, miserable that tonight was not a repeat performance of Christmas.) it was me and Danny left. Alone.

He walked over, kicking balloons out the way. "So….."

"So."

"You been okay? You eh, found your own place yet?"

"Yeah. You look smart tonight, nice suit. Is it new?"

It was strange and forced conversation. We'd been so close and now we were both just waiting for us to say one word.

"Yeah um Lisa bought it for me."

"That's nice. You two getting serious?"

"Yeah. She might be moving in if that's fine with you."

I shrugged. "I don't live with you anymore. You can do what you want."

We fell silent, both waiting for the other.

"Look, I'm sorry." We both said at the same time. We frowned at each other and tried again. "No, I'm sorry." Which we said at the same time again.

Danny started laughing and I joined in.

"We have some good laughs eh? Us two. We just laugh don't we?"

"Yeah…" I scuffed my foot on the floor.

"I got you a present. You want it?"

"Yeah…"

He walked to the other side of the hall and pulled a big flat present, wrapped beautifully in purple paper with a silver ribbon. He handed it over to me proudly. "Wrapped this all myself."

"Oh this is beautiful…I don't want to open it…"

"Come sit here and open it." He grabbed my hand and we sat down on the seats. I gently teased open the paper and untied the ribbon, putting them carefully to one side.

It was a picture in a frame. On one side was a picture of my mother in one of her famous shoots. The rose shoot where she's basically just wearing rose petals. Underneath one of my shoots, one done to show the similarities between me and my mother. It was lovely and a message in the bottom corner read 'For my little model.'

"This is lovely…" I choked. "It's just amazing!"

"I wanted to give you something that would let you know that I support you and that your mother would be proud of you."

I started to cry and buried my head into Danny's shoulder. He put his arms round me and started to cry also.

* * *

**_Eight years ago, Julia Cumberland was brutally murdered. Her family had seemed perfect; she was newly wed. The scandal soon emerged and her only daughter was sent to live with her toy boy boyfriend after her husband was convicted. The public never knew the intimate truth, with the principal character killed and her husband's mental capacity diminished. Only two people were left knowing the truth; Felicity her young daughter and pop star Danny of McFly._**

**_For eight years they have kept their silence. But now Felicity has turned sixteen and has decided to break it. We give you their exclusive interview, revealing the intimate secrets behind the events leading to the tragic incident eight years ago._**

* * *

**A/N: This is the end...my only friend the end...**

**I hope you enjoyed this as much as I liked writing it.**

**If you still haven't had your full fix of this story, I'm writing the prequel _Confused ramblings of a 29 year old. _It's Julia's diary and the story of everything leading up to _Kiss Kiss Bye Bye. _I'm also writing the story of Bexxie with crazededgefan so this is going to be around for a while!**

**And if after that you STILL haven't had your Felicity fill, I give permission for anyone to write using her. As long as you tell me I don't mind!**

**Jess**


End file.
